Sleepy Hollow
"Sleepy Hollow" is the third episode of the ABC series Villains Unite!'s second season. It is the twenty-fifth episode of the series. Synopsis Devastated by Maid Marian's death, Robin Hood and the rest of the heroes travel to Sleepy Hollow to talk to the dead. There in Sleepy Hollow, they are able to walk down memory lane. However, things get crazy when the Evil Queen and Belle face-off against a vengeful Peter Pan and Tinker Bell, who have manifested in Sleepy Hollow as spirits. Meanwhile, King Adam asks Ichabod Crane to help him get to Belle so they can talk. However, everyone is hounded by the Headless Horseman. Recap Robin Hood, distraught over Maid Marian's death, travels to the town of Sleepy Hollow. There, Sheriff Ichabod Crane welcomes them and asks if they know about Sleepy Hollow's secrets. Maleficent reports they do; that is why they are there. Just then, the soul of Tinker Bell physically approaches them. Angered by her appearance, Belle slaps Tinker Bell and tells her that she has no regrets about killing her. Peter Pan joins the fight, confronting Belle. The Evil Queen counters, saying they had no right to killing who they had killed. Red Riding Hood breaks up the fight, when Ursula drifts over. Ursula remarks that the Evil Queen and Maleficent have gone soft. Maleficent says Ursula was nothing but a dirty villain. Claiming this is touche, Ursula tells them that Sleepy Hollow is her realm. Cruella says it won't be for long. Robin and Dorothy search for Marian elsewhere in town, and run into Aurora, who after her death, had come to Sleepy Hollow, a land of the mystic. Aurora tells Dorothy and Robin that she had just ran into Marian, and directs them to the local café. However, the Headless Horseman interrupts, and cuts off Aurora's head. Her soul dissolves, going to a different area of the afterlife. Meanwhile, Cruella and her allies are confronting Tinker Bell, Peter Pan, and Ursula. Ursula calls the Headless Horseman, who arrives and prepares to evict the heroes. However, Maleficent uses fire, and pushes the Horseman back. King Adam asks Ichabod to direct him to Belle so he can reunite with his love. Ichabod sends him to the town's main street. There, he finally reunites with Belle. Belle and Adam kiss, and Adam sees Tinker Bell and Peter Pan. He throws a flask of water's contents at Peter Pan, knowing he is Tinker Bell's true love. Peter Pan writhes until his soul is destroyed - the water being from the River of Lost Souls. Tinker Bell asks Ursula for help, but Ursula's business is finished for now. Marian reunites with Robin, who shares a kiss with him. Marian tells him that something's wrong, and suddenly, she writhes in pain as well. Marian's soul dissolves, with Mother Gothel being the culprit. With Marian gone, Robin swears revenge on her. Cast Starring * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Belle Goode as Dorothy Gale * Shelby Ross as Briar Rose * Etta Schmidt as Belle * Anna Fox as Evil Queen * Mary White as Maleficent * Cara Wilhelm as Red Riding Hood * James Jones as Captain Hook * Maria O'Neal as Mother Gothel * David Marson as Robin Hood Guest Starring * Phillip Rocke as Ichabod Crane * David Stone as Headless Horseman * Isabella Thomas as Tinker Bell * Andrew Smith as Peter Pan * John Euing as King Adam * Betty Brown as Ursula * Keegan Connor Tracy as Aurora * John Miller as Lumiere * Shelly Singer as Maid Marian